You're not forgiven
FIRST OF ALL I CREATED THIS CREEPYPASTA FOR FUN, IT AIN'T REAL PLEASE DON'T COMMENT IT'S FAKE AND OTHER. 1 - A CREEPY START I was playing: Fencing made by stickmasterluke. It was normal then a strange player joined. He was all black, he had no clothes or acessories. only the roblox smile face and the default clothing. his nickname were DoNotIgnoreMe999. Me and the players didn't care and continue playing, Nobody Did Care About him. We though he was just a noob with a scary nickname to scare players. We heard a scary song, we didn't care anyways because we though he was an exploiter to scare people. Then he started to stare at the players, each player that the user did stare did disappear in few seconds. I got creeped out and left the game. Then i got a message saying: Why did you leave, i wanted to play. After That Message i got scared the hell out and tried to take a nap at bed. When i woke up i did go to the roblox website and it was all red. The colors were all red. I got scared and was about to report the player but i said: No, not now. The only game that appeared at my game page was a game with a black thumbinail and with a name called: You won't be forgiven. I clicked play then i spawned in the classic roblox haunted mansion ( It was created on 2007 or 2008 i don't know ) I started to walk around and i saw the player staring at me through the window. He was idle, then i got a message on my screen: "Hello, You will pay the price now." Then i left the game imediatly and go to sleep. 2 - STRANGE THINGS I woke up and imediatly go to my computer to check the ROBLOX website. All my friends were gone and i looked like the guy that i've met on the fencing game ( DoNotIgnoreMe999 ) I started to play CB:RO And i found some strange things there. There had a black figure far away staring at me, i got scared and left. I started to play high school, and started to have fun trolling the ODERS After a Time I noticed the same figure staring at me, and i did just ignore it. Then i suddenly got teleported to a game called: You'll pay. It was a hall with white walls, then i got to a door. i entered it and i saw the player turned backwards to me. I tried to chat with him and i said: Hey, who are you and what do you want from me. He did just awnser me with a binary code: 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101100 0010000001001001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 0010000001101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00101110 I did leave the game and report him and all the games to the ROBLOX moderators. Then my computer crashed with a black screen, and a message saying: Why did you report me.. Then i shut down my computer and turn it on again, it was fixed. But there was an archive on my desktop called: "I will be back" And everything did go normal again, He stopped following me and became offline forever. Thanks God It ended. The User: https://www.roblox.com/users/613076284/profile